1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication signal processing apparatus for a repeater, and, more particularly, to a communication signal processing apparatus for a repeater that is capable of maximizing the relay efficiency of a communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional repeater includes a master unit installed near a Base station Transceiver Subsystem (BTS) and a remote unit installed away from the BTS by at least a predetermined distance. The master unit interfaces with the radio transceiver end of the BTS, which outputs radio signals, in an RF manner, converts coupled radio signals into signals that can be transmitted over a long distance, and sends the resulting signals to the remote unit. The master unit and the remote unit are connected through a relay cable, which is a physical channel through which relay signals are sent and received. The remote unit is installed in a shadow area, that is, an area that cannot be controlled by a BTS, and the master unit relays radio signals, coupled from the BTS, to the shadow area.
As a result, in a conventional relay service, relay units are used for respective communication services and manage shadow areas, that is, areas which cannot be managed by a BTS, so that a problem arises in that a plurality of relay units is required when a plurality of communication services is relayed.